


Gizmos Of The Heart

by WhisperingKage



Category: Batman - All Media Types, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone had to design all the gizmos and gadgets that the Batman used to fight crime. That someone was a young technology expert known as Kagome Higurashi. She knew only his deep voice and the burning gaze of his eyes hidden behind a mask. Yet it didn’t stop her for falling for the man in black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gizmos Of The Heart

Manicured nails clacked as they ran over the pristine white keyboard, the only other sound in the room was the hum of the computer monitor. The light from the screen illuminated a pale oval face, flawless skin, bright blue eyes, and plump pink lips pulled into a smirk.  
  
 _“Yes!”_ It was a low yet excited whisper and it echoed in the dark room. It wouldn’t have mattered, she was alone.  
  
She was always alone, what with being a single working woman.  
  
She was a lone figure bent over a table that held a computer and was littered with various papers and other random things. Long black hair was pulled into a messy ponytail a stark contrast with her white tank top and lime green sleeping shorts.   
  
She had been laying in bed trying to fall asleep when it had hit her, the problem with her latest invention wasn’t the power output but the battery charge! She had jumped from her bed and clicked her mouse thus bring her computer out of its sleeping mode.   
  
The poor thing had been on for a week and a half straight but she was determined to work out the kinks in her newest gadget! She had planned to jolt down the ideas and theories and well..before she knew it she had not only solved the mystery as to why the damn thing wouldn’t last for more than four hours but had also started on another project!  
  
“You should get some sleep Ms. Higurashi.” The voice was low and gravelly and it scared the crap out of her. She jumped, almost falling from her chair, her heart beating a mile a minute, and sighed as she settled in her plush computer chair. A small knowing smile on her face.  
  
Her intruder meant her no harm, he would never hurt her. Even so she was still startled! Damn him and his ninja ways!   
  
With a groan she craned her neck to look at her alarm clock, wincing as her neck strained. How long had she been sitting there working away?  
  
The alarm clock on the wall blared it’s angry red numbers.  
  
Two thirty five....am.  
  
She hadn’t meant to stay up this late....  
  
She chewed on her bottom lip not at all bothered by the large intimidating figure standing in the darkest corner of the room staring at her. With a nervous giggle she rubbed the back of her head, “Oops, time sure flew by...”  
  
She trailed off her slim fingers tangling in her messy hair, of course she’d look like crap when he finally came around after a week of not being heard from.   
  
A light blush dusted her cheeks but she pushed it down and stood up her hands grabbing a few papers to show him her newstet project.   
  
Bad idea.  
  
Her legs had fallen asleep on her while she had been working and before she knew it she was stumbling and gasped as gravity took over. “Shit!” She tried to grab the desk to steady herself but she missed and was about to slam into the hard wooden floor when she was pulled into strong warm arms.  
  
Her face heated up as she stood there in his grasp, her hands pressed against hard muscle encased in black material. She quickly looked up and flushed as she met his gaze, even though the upper half of his face was hidden by a mask she could feel his gaze on her.  
  
And see his smirk.  
  
She huffed, cocky jerk. But he did save her from a humiliating if not painful face plant, “Thanks, you really _are_ a dark knight.”  She gave him a grin as he released her and took a step back. She shivered missing the warmth of his body.  
  
Batman merely gazed down at her, his figure looming over her tiny one. When most people saw him they usually screamed and ran away from him.   
  
Not her.  
  
On their first meeting she had not only stood her ground but used one of her own inventions to defend herself, his now beloved ‘Batarang’. Since that fateful night they had become business partners, she designed him new gadgets and gizmos and he supplied her with the money to fund said projects.  
  
He had planned to keep it strictly business but she had grown on him, a lot.   
  
With a small sigh he took note of the bags under her eyes and the way she shivered, it was mid october and she had left her window open, something he was going to talk to her about later. Gotham was not the safest place for a single attractive woman to leave her window open, so what if she was on the tenth floor.  
  
If he could get in so could someone else.  
  
Yet that lecture could wait, she needed to get some sleep. With a smirk he let his gloved hands take the papers from her and placed his other on her lower back, “You need to sleep.”  
  
She huffed as she let him guide her from her study to her bedroom, feeling much like a small child being guided to bed by their parent. With a huff she flopped on her bed and gave him a glare, “Thanks _dad_.” The sacamrism was clear to both of them.  
  
They both knew she hated being treated like a child, like she was weak and useless. She was a twenty five year old genius, she had accomplished more then others could only dream of doing.  
  
She graduated college with a degree in computer technology, business, _and_ medical science. He also knew she was thinking about going back to school and getting a degree in psychology and Criminal Justice.  
  
She had offers from all over the world to go and work at top companies.  
  
Stark Industries being one of them, yet she had chosen Wayne Industries, making Tony Stark only want her that much more,  and had sealed her fate.  
  
She was his, in more ways than she would ever know. She worked so hard...she was so loyal...she was-  
  
He quickly stopped that train of thought and pushed it down. There was a time and a place for such thoughts, brooding as Alfred liked to call it, like the Batcave. As it was he knew she had work in less than five hours and he wanted her to be ready. After all he was not only the Batman but also Bruce Wayne multibillion dollar CEO of Wayne Industries   
  
He wanted her to be well rested and ready to handle yet _another_ meeting with Stark...she would need her wits about her. As much as he hated to admit it the man had a way with words and he didn’t want her slipping up and agreeing to a date with the man.  
  
The thought left a sour taste in his mouth.  
  
He wanted to get rid of it...  
  
With a dark smirk he leaned down making her epp as he hovered over her, his breath puffing out over her plump lips, she licked them subsciously, his eyes followed the pink muscle. With a dark chuckle he pressed his lips to hers, loving the way she tilted her head to give him more access.  
  
Sadly he had to pull back, now was not the time...  
  
With a smirk he gazed down at her, her eyes were glazed over and her cheeks were dusted with a blush, her lips plump from their kiss.  
  
“I’m not your dad. Ka-go-me.” With that he pressed another quick kiss to her lips before he took off in a flurry of his black cape.  
  
Kagome flushed as she held a slim hand to her lips and merely sighed dreamily, “Always gotta fall for the tall, silent, and jerky ones don’t you Kagome?” She laughed at her own question and merely rolled over and snuggled under her blankets, her mind going over the kiss again and again.  
  
On the roof right across from her bedroom stood the Batman, tall, looming and imatianding.   
  
With a cocky grin on his face.  
  
Maybe Stark was starting to rub off on him...


End file.
